A Short Tale of DressUp
by DarkPrincess128
Summary: My first fanfic! Franziska and Edgeworth as kids under the Karma household. Franziska is forcing Edgeworth to play a game with her.


**DISCLAIMER**: These characters belong to Capcom…but the story is made up by me!

**A/N**: This is my first fan fiction. I hope it's decent. Please review; I need some ConCrit to see what I should improve on for my next FanFic. Thank you!

Miles Edgeworth was walking to his room in his relatively new house, where he lived under the roof of his guardian – and mentor – Manfred von Karma, and his daughter, Franziska.

Franziska could be a very large pain sometimes, like most "siblings" could. She was always making him play with her. Once she had even woken him up in the middle of the night to play a game when she "couldn't sleep." Whenever he refused, she would threaten to tell "daddy", forcing him play with her; he didn't want to find out what his perfection-striving mentor would be like when he didn't play with his precious daughter. But what happened when he was passing her room simply crossed the line for him.

"Miles!" Five-year-old Franziska von Karma yelled to him from her room.

He walked into the small bedroom where he found the little girl at her closet, trying to reach something towards the back. He sat down on her bed, arms folded, waiting for what she was going to say, knowing he was going to hate it no matter what it was going to be.

"Guess what?" she said in a sing-song voice, smiling cruelly. "You're playing dress-up today."

Miles' eyes widened. "No! That's it! I have played with your stupid dolls, your stupid tea parties, and I'm done!"

He balled up his fists, almost ready to strangle his "sister". Her eyes started watering, and this only made Miles angrier. Franziska never _really_ cried. After he had moved in, she had pretty much trained herself to cry on demand, so whenever he refused to play with her, she could force herself to cry and von Karma would always believe her. He couldn't help wondering if she even _liked_ playing half of the things she forced him to play with her.

Naturally, she burst out crying, sounding as real as ever. She was about to yell out to "daddy", so Miles immediately shushed her, realizing what could happen if von Karma found out that he made his "perfect daughter" cry.

"Play with me!" she whined, still recovering from her outburst.

Miles sighed. "Fine," he sat back down on the bed. "What are we going to be wearing?"

Franziska laughed. "You mean what will _you_ be wearing."

"W-What?"

"Please! I don't play _dress up!_" she giggled. "It's for babies."

Miles steamed up, but immediately calmed himself down. No use in making her "cry" again. "_Fine_. What will _I_ be wearing?" he asked through clenched teeth.

"I don't know…" she pulled out two dresses, one baby blue and one pale pink. They both had lace as borders, and little paper roses attached to the neckline. They couldn't get more girly. "I was trying to decide between these two."

Miles glared at the dresses like they were his death sentence. "Have you ever worn those?!"

"Of course not!" Franziska laughed. "Daddy thought they were cute. But I have never worn them, and I never will!" Miles found it surprising how such a little girl could be so stubborn.

Miles' eyes narrowed. "So what makes you think _I_ want to wear them?"

Franziska followed suit and opened her mouth, inhaled deeply and was about to call for her father, when Miles immediately made a motion to be quiet.

"Fine, fine!" Miles knew he had to do this with what was left of his dignity.

--

"You can come out now, Miles!" said Franziska to her brother, who was in the bathroom, putting on the demeaning clothing she had picked out for him.

Miles stepped out of the bathroom wearing the dress, and watched as Franziska broke out into a fit of evil laughter.

"Can I get out of it now?" Miles asked, using everything he had to resist the urge to strangle the girl in front of him. "Please?"

Before she could answer, Miles heard footsteps nearby. Both of them hushed and Miles tried to dash into the bathroom, but it was too late.

_Oh no…_

Manfred von Karma marched into the bedroom. "Franziska, have you seen-" When he noticed Miles, he went silent and his eyes widened.

Manfred just stared at the two, the room completely silent, turned around, and walked straight back out.


End file.
